


cause when i lost you i lost a part of myself

by w4termlon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, I like using metaphors, I love them so much, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Angst, SakuSuna, Teen Romance, haikyuu rarepair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w4termlon/pseuds/w4termlon
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi was a puzzle that was yet to be solved, the thousand pieces being kept messily in a box and hidden away from curiosity and wonder.But for Suna Rintarou, 9 years old and a human reincarnate of the toothless dragon, to put all the pieces together and see art bloom to life was a lot easier than the whispers made it out to be.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi & Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	cause when i lost you i lost a part of myself

**Author's Note:**

> UHMMMM HIII???? This is my absolute first time posting an official haikyuu fanfic on here, and it's a whole rare pair out of all pairs I could've chosen!!! But they're great and I love their dynamic a lot so I thought, why not?
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy it :)

Glittering stars coat the sky, creating endless constellations that were yet to be discovered by the naked eye, the gentle whisper of crickets and soft music fill the silence. The soft spring breeze brushes against the tall grass and gives it a gentle push to move along. Ideally, nothing could ever beat the scenery— the true beauty of the earth was supposedly invincible— simple as that.

_But I,_ Kiyoomi thinks, eyes never leaving the figure beside him. _I’ve managed to discover something so much more beautiful and ethereal._

The moonlight casts a soft, white light over Rintarous skin and illuminates the glimmer in his hazel eyes-- unwavering as they look over to meet Kiyoomi’s dark orbs with a little smile.

"Take a picture, it’ll last longer." Rintarou chuckles before he looks away from him, a poor attempt at trying to hide the rosy hue blossoming on the apple of his cheeks. Kiyoomi can’t help the tiny laugh that leaves his lips.

_Well... Maybe I should take a picture, because engraving this sight alone wouldn’t fully satisfy me anyway,_ is what he wants to tell the other.

"Good one, Rin. Where did you get that one from? Google?" He says instead. They both laugh at that, laughter akin to a beautiful and bright melody that the birds would sing as the world wakes up. Both of them like the other’s laugh, but they don’t voice it.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. What is it to you anyway?" Rintarou asks with a raised brow, he reaches out to the plastic container and takes another cherry to pop in his mouth. Kiyoomi watches him with a tiny smile, shaking his head.

"Nothing. Just a simple question, that’s all. Not everything I say has a hidden meaning, you know?"

"I know, moron. I was just joking."

They fall silent after that, two sets of eyes look back to the dark sky and silently map out the hidden constellations-- Kiyoomi thinks that he just found the Ursa Minor, eyes following each celestial body that creates the form until it stops at the Polaris. 

_Yep, that’s definitely it,_ Kiyoomi concludes, yet he never opens his mouth to let Rintarou know about his discovery-- especially when he catches the other move around to lay down in the corner of his eyes, and the furrow of his brows lets the black haired boy know that he’s too engulfed in his own world.

No matter where he was-- even if it was on a picnic blanket (that he had cleaned beforehand, because Rintarou did have his flaws) in the middle of a field hidden in Tokyo on a school night-- being with Rintarou reminds him of... **home**. His humble abode. That was one of Kiyoomi’s many discoveries when it comes to his lover.

The others? Well, the list goes on. It would take a person an eternity to finish it, but if he had to summarize it all-- it would be the thankfulness that Rintarou never once gave up on him.

Kiyoomi wasn’t the one who could talk to kids in his age so easily, he would rather keep to himself and maybe sometimes practice volleyball with Komori in the backyard of their houses-- he thought that it was enough-- more than enough-- so he kept things that way for a while, making it hard for classmates to tear down the walls and see a side of Kiyoomi that was a mystery for others. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi was a puzzle that was yet to be solved, the thousand pieces being kept messily in a box and hidden away from curiosity and wonder.

But for Suna Rintarou, 9 years old and a human reincarnate of the toothless dragon, to put all the pieces together and see art bloom to life was a lot easier than the whispers made it out to be-- no matter what obstacles that came at him (dry responses, recoiling at his proximity, pushing him away), he would just raise a single brow at him before he once again connected a piece to another. Almost as if he was challenging him to _watch me. I’ve met worse._

And all Kiyoomi could do was watch him, as if he was caught in a spell by the other. He was forced to watch Rintarou forcefully tear down the walls he’s been building up, like an aggressive tornado destroying cities and homes. 

Sides of him that he didn’t want to be seen were exposed to hazel eyes like a garden of bright and wild flowers, it was too late for him to find a lawn mower and destroy it all before they were memorized. Because Rintarou smiled at him, kept a safe distance and whispered, "We’re friends, aren’t we?"

And that was all Kiyoomi needed for him to accept his fate-- that Rintarou wouldn’t guide others into his garden and stomp on every single petal until they were crumbled pieces, but instead revealed himself to be all the nutrients he needed for them to grow stronger and prouder.

And now, they are 15 and dumb, they still have so many things to learn-- but they managed to make it work.

_Words aren’t enough to express how thankful I am for you, lover._ Kiyoomi smiles.

"What got you smiling like that? I hope it’s me you’re thinking about." Kiyoomi flies through galaxies before he is brought back down to earth, he blinks a few times before he huffs out a scoff.

"Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. What is it to you anyway?" He mocks, Rintarou throws his head back as he laughs and Kiyoomi feels a set of roses bloom on his heart. 

"I despise you sometimes, Kiyo." They grin at each other, hearts in their eyes as they gaze at each other, then Rintarou lets out a shaky breath.

"Right. I kinda brought you here tonight for a reason actually..." Kiyoomi takes notes of the tongue running over Rintarous front teeth, a nervous manner he’s picked up sometime during their years during junior high.

Kiyoomi doesn’t say anything, a silent gesture for him to go on.

"It’s that... Uh..." Rintarou trails off, eyes look at anywhere but him, then continues, "I’m moving this summer. To Hyogo, specifically-- and mom said we were going to stay there for a long while."

The blooming roses on his heart came to a halt, before the beautiful colors would seep out and the petals would crumble until their last dying breath.

Kiyoomi can’t breathe.

"Mom didn’t specify why, but she explained it had something to do with her job." Rintarou continues, tone soft and sad.

_Can’t you just stay with me?_ Kiyoomi wants to ask, desperately trying to find any reason for him to stay here with him. _You don’t have to go with your mom! I don’t want you to go..._

"Oh, okay." He says instead. Then it’s silent.

Rintarou sits up straight, looks at Kiyoomi with sadness swimming in his eyes and heart in his throat. Kiyoomi refuses to look back, still in denial about the news.

_Please don’t go, please don’t go, please don’t go._

Kiyoomi almost jumps when he suddenly feels a light weight rest on top of his pinky, he looks down to see Rintarous cover his own. The touch makes him anxious yet warm, scared yet safe.

Scared that he would never feel his touch again.

"We don’t have to break up, you know. Long distance relationships are pretty normal," Rintarou murmurs, Kiyoomi finally looks back at him and raises his brows in question. "I’ve seen a lot of people date on the internet, and they make it work by skype calls and visits to each other during breaks. We can do that too."

_But it’s not the same as having you here…_

But, for Rintarou..

He will try. 

"Okay, we can. But only if you promise to come here every break." Kiyoomi blurts out, he doesn’t regret saying it at all.

Rintarou laughs and interlocks their pinkies, raising their hands in the air and offers him a blinding smile. 

"I promise.’’


End file.
